Life of a Royal
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Sequel to A Cinderfella Story. What happens when new girls come into the group friends? Will Eddie and Patricia be able to keep their relationship a secret from her mom and Victor? Patricia and Piper learn that the Life of a Royal isn't always easy.


**Hey guys! You guys requested a squeal and here it is! This story is a squeal to A Cinderfella Story. This is based around Patricia and Piper and it's called:**

_**The Life of a Royal**_

**I don't really have much else to say except, have fun reading :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have changed so much in the last three months. Eddie and I started dating, Mick was finally sticking up for Eddie, Piper came back and she wasn't going to leave, Mara dumped Jerome, Alfie started dating a girl named Willow, A new girl named KT is apparently going to be my assisstant, Amber started dating Mick, and Jerome and Joy had started dating. Everything was okay between all of us. We all hang out together in the castle gardens, almost everyday. Eddie and I are hiding our realtionship from Victor and my mother because of how they might react. Princess aren't supposed to date anyone but a prince. Anyway, all of our friends know about our relationship though and they even help us out. Sure Eddie and I might have gotten into a couple of small fights (mostly because I get jealous of him hanging around KT because she was another American) but we've never had a big fight where we are on the verge of breaking up. Nina and Fabian have been dating for four months and they've barely gotten into any fights. Sometimes though, Nina gets a bit jealous of Fabian and Mara being a bit too close. Willow and Piper are always fighting over Alfie when he's not around, Amber and Mick are actually compatible. They never fight, Mick always takes her on romantic dates, gives her gifts, etc ,etc. (Amber tells us everything). Jerome and Joy are also like Mick and Amber and two couples like to be VERY competitive. They always try to be the most cute/romantic couple. Jerome is actually nice to Eddie sometimes even against Victor, so Eddie is actually treated like his step-siblings and not as Victor's maid. Things are going great actually. Except Piper won't stop bugging me about telling our mum about Peddie (the couple name for Eddie and I apparently). I don't want to tell mum but I know I'll have to. I just hope she won't freak out._

_Gotta go, _

_Patricia._

Patricia closed her diary and hid it under her pillow. If anyone found it, she would die. Patricia Williamson is a tough girl, she isn't supposed to write about how _cute _she thinks her boyfriend is, how _amazing _her first kiss felt, she shouldn't even have a diary! Yet she still does. It's not a pink girly diary with unicorn and rainbow stickers. It's a purple book with the words written DO NOT OPEN across it in big red letters with a black outline.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"COME IN" She yelled. The door opened and her boyfriend walked in. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" She asked. Their relationship is supposed to be a secret. Eddie closed the door, and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed.

"Come on Yacker, did you forget we were gonna meet up with everyone in the garden?" He asked, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"EDDIE! PUT ME DOWN!" Patricia screeched.

"Nope, this is way more fun" He replied, walking out of her room, carrying her. She sighed and let him carry her.

* * *

Finally, when they reached the garden he set her down and they walked over to their friends.

"So guys, what's up?" Eddie asked. They replied with a "nothing" and "we're just bored".

"Can we please do something fun?" Joy asked.

"It is way too hot to be out here" Amber whined.

"How about we go swimming?" Nina suggested.

"To the pool it is!" Alfie said jumping up. Willow laughed and the two ran off to see who could get to the pool first. Everyone followed after them mumbling something about them being "childish".

"Wait... Guys! We're forgetting something!" KT said. Everyone turned around to face her. "What about the swinsuits, sunscreen, and all that other stuff?"

"KT's right! I'm not gonna swim in this dress" Amber said.

"So we'll meet up at the pool okay?" Nina asked. Everyone agreed and the boys and girls parted ways to get changed.

* * *

Soon after the boys had changed they all ran down to the pool. One by one they all jumped in.

"MY OUTFIT!" A voice screeched. They turned around to see Amber drenched in water.

"Sorry Amber"

Patricia laughed and took off the coverup showing a purple swim suit. As soon as Eddie turned around and saw her his mouth flew open. Patricia got into the pool and swimed over to him.

"Close your mouth, Weasel. You'll catch flies" She teased. He glared at her before splashing water at her.

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe you two are a couple and not enemies" Amber said.

"I find it rather cute" Willow added.

"Same here, what about you Jo-" KT paused in the middle of her sentence when she saw Jerome and Joy snogging in the corner of the pool.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get another member into our pact by the end of this week" Nina said.

"I prefer if we don't" Patricia replied.

"Oh come on! A Jeroy baby would be so cute!" Amber squealed, while Willow nodded.

"Get a room!" Alfie said, throwing a towel at the two. Jerome and Joy broke apart and blushed. Alfie started swimming away as fast as he could while Jerome chased after him.

Eddie smiled at his friends and his girlfriend. Everything was great.

* * *

**So the story starts here. I can't promise you when I'll update but I'll try my best to keep it maybe once every two weeks? I still sort of have writers block, that's why this chapter sucks. Sorry. **

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
